Miettes d'étoiles
by La Halfeline
Summary: Rencontre fortuite au coeur de la nuit : le Patron vient de tuer, le Hippie est en bad trip. Reste à ramasser les miettes, les petits éclats insondables d'une paire de lunettes fumées à l'autre.


**Miettes d'étoiles**

 _Œuvre originale : Mathieu Sommet_

 _Illustration de couverture : Ayane45_

 _Musique d'inspiration : "So Hott", de Kid Rock_

* * *

Il était assis seul dans le noir, la tête peuplée d'hommes tabassés, de femmes violées, d'enfants harassés, leurs innombrables ahanements se muant peu à peu en jappements de chiens battus, de loups pourchassés : les loups qui étaient à nouveau décimés dans ce pays et chassés de leurs terres ! Les damnés de la terre, tous, ils étaient ses frères opprimés, ou ses frangines… ses frères-chiens. Les frères-hommes… oui, d'accord, les hommes oppressés étaient des bros, mais les hommes, en général, l'homme… l'Homme... était quand même un beau bourreau pour laisser faire tout ça, toute cette merde, tous ces gémissements… On avait beau aimer son prochain, en attendant, l'homme était pourri !

Le grincement de la porte d'entrée lui occasionna un sursaut de conscience : conscience de soi, dans le canapé du salon, seul dans le noir. Conscience de l'autre qui rejoignait la tanière : un homme qui était un loup pour l'homme, s'il en était ! Et donc un homme pour le loup… Un homme-loup pour les gouverner tous… un homme-loup pour les trouver… un homme-loup pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier. Si seulement ! Ca en aurait réglé, des problèmes ! - Il rit avant d'être pétrifié par sa propre misanthropie – Les ténèbres, ouais… Voyant la bête aux approches funèbres le replonger aux lieux de muettes ténèbres… … C'était quoi après ? Il l'avait appris, ce poème ! Attends, attends, ça faisait…

— Déjà je retombais dans le val, quand s'avance  
Quelqu'un qui paraissait dans un trop looong silence  
…

…

Avoir comme brisé les cordes de sa voix.

— Putain, ça s'arrange pas, toi… maugréa le quelqu'un.

L'homme-loup s'éloigna à nouveau, puis revint en déposant sur la table basse des tintements qui le firent à nouveau sursauter vivement.

— Encore que… c'est rare que tu nous sortes des pans entiers de poésie. Qu'est-ce que t'as pris pour être dans cet état, le camé ?

Un craquement, un chuintement, et de la lumière, pas très forte, une flammèche. Il le regarda, hagard. Le temps de prendre la mesure.

— Ben et toi, vieux ?

Le Patron avait les cheveux en bataille, la joue et la mâchoire mâchurées, le haut de la chemise béant sous la veste. Et régnant sur tout cela, imperturbable derrière ses lunettes et sa cigarette, cet air terriblement en rogne qui lui tordait les traits, bien plus encore que d'habitude.

— J'ai dû foutre en l'air un de mes associés. C'était pas joli-joli…

Le Hippie en resta bouche bée. Les chiens se mangeaient entre eux. Autant les piquer, quand on en arrivait là ! L'odeur était forte… peut-être à cause de ce qu'il avait pris. Par mimétisme, il attrapa son tabac et ses filtres et entreprit de saupoudrer les petits bouts de plante sur le papier. Le Patron finit par l'arrêter en haussant partiellement un sourcil que le Hippie reconnut préoccupé.

— Tiens, tiens, prends-en une des miennes, ça te simplifiera la vie, va…

— C'est plein d'additifs, vieux ! protesta-t-il.

— Fais pas chier, ducon, répondit le Patron en posant sa cigarette pour lui en planter d'autorité une autre dans le bec, avant de se pencher pour l'allumer à l'aide de son briquet.

Si le Hippie ne fit montre d'aucune forme de réaction, son cœur fit un bond lorsque la flamme stimula ses pupilles derrière ses lunettes fumées et que la chemise aux boutons arrachés bâilla pour avaler son regard. Simultanément, l'odeur des mains croches prit d'assaut ses narines, sous la forme d'un bouquet de fluides corporels agrémenté de phéromones de peur, de stress et d'agressivité. Le Hippie se mit à fumer sans s'en rendre compte, le cœur battant.

— T'as pas l'air très fringuant, toi, ce soir. Tiens, bois un coup avec moi.

Le Hippie ne répondit pas et tâtonna pour saisir le verre qui venait de lui être servi, sans quitter des yeux le buste de son alter ego. C'est le grelot des glaçons qui détourna un instant son attention et lui apprit qu'il grelottait lui-même. Quelque chose se serra fermement sur son épaule, presque sévèrement en vérité, et le son de clochette cessa.

— Non mais r'garde toi, on dirait la tremblante du mouton, putain de hippie ! Faut t'calmer…

Le Patron le tenait solidement. Il vit le brandon rougeoyant de sa cigarette se refléter dans ses lunettes noires, le sien dans les siennes, dans les siennes… Il s'y abîma un moment, avant de tâtonner à nouveau pour trouver le briquet sur la table basse et le frotter par saccades – flash – flash – flash – jusqu'à l'étinceler en flammèche vacillante, qu'il mua comme un fantôme pour suivre son aura dans le regard opaque de son vis-à-vis, avant de la rabaisser, jetant quelques lueurs sur le saccage de la chemise, la mise à nu de la gorge vulnérable de l'homme-loup, du sein de l'homme-diable, qu'il aurait soudain voulu toucher du doigt.

Le Hippie avança la main, pour se rendre compte que celle-ci tenait un verre. Il ne put que l'observer, interloqué, jusqu'à ce que l'homme-diable n'y fasse trinquer le sien – un choc clair et sûr qui résonna à ses oreilles comme un pacte. Encore ! réclama-t-il intérieurement, mais l'autre se renfonçait déjà dans son fauteuil en sirotant le sien. Le Hippie l'imita d'une lampée insouciante. Fort ! Trop fort ! Le liquide ambré lui napalma la gorge et lui fumigea les conduits nasaux, tant et si bien qu'il en lâcha sa cigarette et se tordit avec le désespoir du saumon pelleté sur la rive par l'ours brun. Il goba un glaçon pour se calmer, puis dévisagea à nouveau le Patron, d'une paire de lunettes insondables à l'autre.

— Tu t'es battu, vieux.

— On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher à toi, constata son double sombre en esquissant de la main gauche un geste dont l'élégance laissa dans son sillage une arabesque de fumée… et une odeur de dérision, pour autant qu'il pouvait en juger.

— Ca v-aAh ? demanda-t-il pour sa part avec un naturel pataud.

— J'ai envie d'aller réveiller le morveux en lui enfonçant mon poing dans le cul jusqu'aux amygdales, rien que pour le plaisir de tirer dessus et de le retourner comme un gant, mais j'ai rien de cassé si ça répond à ta question. Les Peacemakers portent bien leur nom… conclut le Patron en posant son verre et en écartant le pan de sa veste pour dévoiler un pistolet à sa ceinture.

— Peace… répéta le Hippie comme pour le conforter dans cette idée afin de désamorcer tout passage à l'acte.

Son alter ego se saisit de l'arme à feu, qu'il cala contre son buste.

— En fait j'te baratine… Ce bébé-là, c'est un Sig Sauer, mais ça calme bien aussi. … Alors le pacifiste, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? grinça-t-il avec un rictus pervers.

Mais en cet instant, ce petit calibre lui passait bien au-dessus. Tout ce qu'il voyait, derrière son air interdit, c'était qu'un sourire venait redécouvrir les dents acérées de l'homme-loup, qui luisaient en croissant de lune dans la pénombre, un croissant qu'il aurait voulu tremper dans la voie lactée de sa fumée pour la nimber de clarté, avant de le bouffer pour voir des miettes d'étoiles.

— Des miettes d'étoiles ! Viens, vieux, partage ! s'exclama-t-il.

A son grand désarroi, le croissant fondit dans une mélasse de perplexité, avant qu'un rais de lumière ne tombe du ciel, ou plutôt de l'étage supérieur, et qu'on ne s'enquière à mi-voix :

— Patron ? T'es là ?

— Oui gamin, Papa est rentré, répondit l'intéressé dans un chuchotement rauque où un début de tendresse se mêlait à la nervosité prédatrice. T'as besoin que je vienne te border ?

— T'es avec qui ? éluda simplement Mathieu.

— C'est moi, gros ! le rassura le Hippie.

— Ah ok... répondit-il, satisfait. Bonne nuit, les gars.

D'abord contrarié par l'interruption, le Hippie vit que l'éclat électro-céleste que leur créateur avait fait descendre sur eux tranchait le canon noir sur la poitrine claire de l'homme-diable. Il fallait écarter les armes, toute la noirceur en fait, ce costume de capitaliste, cette chemise babylonienne jetée aux fauves comme Daniel, le prophète ! Tout ça étouffait la lumière intérieure ! Et c'était comme ça que les hommes devenaient des bourreaux, en se cagoulant le corps de noir ! Il fallait rayonner, se laisser caresser, sans peur ! Oui, il allait lui montrer… Les glaçons-grelots tintinnabulèrent à nouveau dans sa main droite, cascabelle brûlante qui lui donna une idée à défaut d'en avertir l'homme-loup.

La lumière ayant disparu, il posa le verre et fouilla dans les poches de son jean pour en sortir une petite fiole en déclarant d'un ton aussi sentencieux que possible :

— T'as besoin d'te détendre, vieux ! Moi, c'est pareil. On se prend un truc pour lever le pied ?

Il y eut un silence prolongé, auquel le Hippie fut totalement hermétique.

— C'est quoi cette merde que tu me tires de derrière les fagots, le camé ? demanda finalement la voix rauque et soupçonneuse.

— Ben pas grand-chose, vieux, c'est pour être cool.

Dans un sursaut manipulateur qui l'étonna lui-même, il ajouta :

— T'es pas chiche ?

Après quelques secondes, seul le claquement résolu du verre sur la table basse lui répondit. Il fit craquer le briquet et partagea – généreusement – le contenu de la fiole en tâchant de ne rien verser à côté, avant d'avaler son propre philtre d'un trait sans retenir une grimace de détresse suivie d'un spasme hémifacial qui arracha au Patron un rire aussi bon-enfant qu'il pouvait en émettre.

— Va falloir que je t'apprenne à t'en jeter un derrière la cravate, saleté de beatnik.

L'homme-diable rangea son arme pour procéder à la démonstration. Le Hippie admira avec ravissement l'éclair de la gorge transpercer le col noir. Il aurait voulu que la foudre tombe encore plus bas, jusqu'au ventre qui promettait d'être lui aussi clair et chaud… et ni plus ni moins gros que celui des autres. « Gros », pourtant, ne lui venait pas aux lèvres, pas plus que le moindre « gamin » n'avait été susurré au creux de son oreille. A cette pensée, frémissant comme une feuille d'automne et du reste tout aussi expressif, le Hippie laissa le briquet se couper. Dans l'obscurité opaque qui suivit, au manteau doublé de leur rideau de fumée, il s'imagina l'homme-loup susceptible de rôder n'importe où autour de lui, tout près par-dessus la table, derrière lui sur le canapé, entre ses jambes… noir sur noir, noir c'est noir, plus d'espoir : il ne pourrait se repérer qu'aux étoiles de ses dents. Il voulait le dévoiler, et vite !

Un coup de poing tendu sur la table basse fit cette fois sursauter le Patron avec les verres et le cendrier.

— Les murs de Jéricho doivent tomber, gros ! Lève-toi et marche.

Sur ces paroles prophétiques, le Hippie s'élança lui-même en station debout, non sans osciller dangereusement sous le regard d'apparence impassible de son alter ego. Curieux, ce dernier le suivit tandis qu'il retrouvait à tâtons le chemin de sa chambre. Lorsque le maître des lieux appuya sur l'interrupteur, en fait de plafonnier, une kyrielle de petites lampes, lampions, guirlandes et autres fleurs lumineuses de toutes les couleurs s'allumèrent et baignèrent l'antre d'une lueur douce et chaleureuse. Car il s'agissait bien d'un antre : aucun meuble fonctionnel n'était réellement discernable dans ce capharnaüm de tapis d'orient, de courtepointes satinées et de coussins concolores, dans cet imbroglio de tentures et de banderoles de manif, dans ce menu foutoir d'encensoirs, de services à thé, de coupelles exotiques et de pipes en tous genres, jonché çà et là de littérature, de BD et de bonnes feuilles griffonnées. La caverne d'Ali Baba du pauvre. Le Patron en resta bouche bée, ce qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Le Hippie s'avança dans ce décor comme un arbre ambulant, le pied nu sûr dans son chancellement d'ensemble, jusqu'à atteindre ce qui semblait être sa banquette préférée, près du narguilé. Fasciné, son comparse s'apprêtait à lui emboîter quand il lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

— Tombe les pompes : les caméléons ont tout compris, vieux !

— Ah parce qu'en plus on est en terre sainte dans ton bordel ?

L'intéressé obtempéra cependant d'une mauvaise grâce si bénigne qu'il la trouva suspecte, abandonnant chaussures de luxe et chaussettes de soie à l'entrée. Fondu dans son élément, le Hippie l'attendait en tailleur, un sourire indéfinissable sous ses lunettes impénétrables, quand le Patron se planta devant lui sans omettre de se renfrogner.

— J'imagine que je suis censé m'vautrer par terre comme une pute de harem ? interrogea-t-il.

— Ca va te relaxer, laisse venir… répondit son double en se fichant l'embout du narguilé au coin du bec.

L'homme-loup barguigna un instant puis, après avoir fait le tour du terrain, se débarrassa de sa veste maléfique d'un geste stylé qui envoya cette grande chauve-souris paître sur les coussins.

— Tout ça c'est une excuse pour me foutre à poil, j'parie…

— Ouais, gros… répondit le Hippie avec l'enthousiasme mou qui caractérisait aussi bien ses élans de conviction que ses moments d'absence.

L'homme-loup se mit à quatre pattes sur le tapis et s'approcha de lui. Il le laissa venir : il voulait être englouti par sa chemise et le dévorer à son tour de l'intérieur, se repaître de sa noirceur, ronger ses grognements directement dans son larynx, le téter comme Romulus et les laisser tous deux en charpie. Voyant la bête aux approches funèbres le replonger aux lieux de muettes ténèbres… il retint son souffle, quand le croissant de lune se déploya, plus effilé que jamais, et étoila l'atmosphère de coupantes miettes de rire chatouillé.

— T'as le tarin qui fume comme un pompier, gamin.

Il dressa l'oreille, et élargit son sourire en laissant échapper la fin de sa bouffée… avant d'en tirer une autre.

— Eh l'coco, reste pas en juif, tu veux ? Fais tourner.

Tout naturellement, le Hippie se pencha vers l'homme-diable, lunettes à lunettes, nez à nez, lèvres à lèvres, doucement… pour lui insuffler la fumée vitale, qui flotta un moment dans la gueule de la bête, avant de repartir par les naseaux caresser son visage, comme il scellait sa lippe de baisers lents et allègrement inconscients. Le flottement demeura encore un temps dans la stupeur immobile de l'homme-loup, resté pantois, mais qui finit par le tenir en respect par son collier jamaïcain.

— Houlà… mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, au coquinou ? s'enquit la voix rauque avec une consternation ensuquée, dangereux mélange de raillerie et de menace sourde.

— On est en surchauffe, vieux ! clama le Hippie en gigotant au bout de son collier. Le monde est trop sombre, faut faire face, faut qu'ça sorte ! J'ai envie de te bouffer et d'éparpiller tes étoiles, j'tiens plus !

Le Patron le considéra longuement, la bouche crispée au fil de fer… puis bientôt distordue à la force de la babine en un rictus maniaque, comme il lançait avec une profondeur provocatrice :

— Ca m'plaît…

Décharge électrodélique de part en part. Mais plus de grelot pour le serpent – tant pis : sans prévenir le Hippie se jeta sur l'homme-diable dans un éclatement de perles qui déferlèrent sur les coussins et sur sa peau. Un feu d'artifice de boutons lui fit aussitôt écho tandis que les restes de la maudite chemise babylonienne étaient arrachés. L'une des mains croches jeta rageusement les breloques jamaïcaines disloquées sur lesquelles elle s'était refermée et s'empara du bob, qu'elle envoya à son tour par-dessus les attrape-rêves. L'autre patte de loup avait été happée par le Hippie, qui n'était pas près de la lâcher – il avait envie de mordre, sans faire mal, juste pour faire passer sa propre douleur généralisée, et le Patron se laissait piéger avec une indulgence qu'il ne devait peut-être pas entièrement au petit cocktail qu'il avait absorbé. La chair entre ses mâchoires était âcre de sueur et de sexe : cette nuit, le Hippie avait besoin de retrouver la faune au-delà des exhalaisons végétales familières.

La tension finit tout de même par céder lorsqu'un coup de rein renversa leurs positions et que le Patron lui gronda à la figure, les intonations un peu exagérées :

— Alors, on me drogue pour me baiser ? Mais c'est qu'on cache bien son jeu… ! … Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de m'allumer comme ça, gamin…

Tétanisé par l'étincelle au fond des verres fumés, le Hippie se vit dépouiller de son tee-shirt sans ménagement, mais noua spontanément ses longs bras ballants autour de la nuque de l'homme-diable.

— Kamasoutra, gros ! s'exclama-t-il, tout sourire.

Une ombre d'hésitation, un nuage circonspect, puis le croissant de lune. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il le bouffa sans retenue et vit mille miettes d'étoiles. Foudroyé vers la voûte céleste, un accès de dystonie lui contracta les membres dans tous les sens, mais il fut bientôt cloué au tapis par les mains croches et ancré à terre par le ventre clair et chaud, dans la gueule du loup, et le loup dans la sienne. Ses membres s'enroulèrent naturellement autour des siens et il continua de se tordre autour de lui, sentant la résistance des muscles et des tissus, jubilant comme un python enfin soudé à son semblable, imposant béatement son appétit, jusqu'à les fondre inexorablement, les interpénétrer comme deux entités d'un tableau de Giger. Le Patron absorbait ses spasmes désespérés autant que lui, le Hippie, s'encrait de son venin noir. Ce n'était que l'affaire d'un instant, mais ça prenait tout son sens. Tout était mis au clair, de leur existence à leur corps, corps distincts et partagés, l'un contre l'autre, l'un CONTRE l'autre.

Jusqu'à ce que parmi les étoiles en miettes ne subsiste comme dernier signe particulier que des lunettes noires et deux sourires.


End file.
